


Like Nephew, Like Uncle

by BCat13



Series: Discord made me do it 2020 [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Biting, Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed content, Dry Orgasm, Edging, M/M, No beta we die like wwx, Overstimulation, pinned down fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCat13/pseuds/BCat13
Summary: At 20 years old, Lan Qiren falls in love
Relationships: Lan Qiren/Gandalf
Series: Discord made me do it 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Like Nephew, Like Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Discord is my best motivator and my worst content. I am sorry.

Lans only fall in love once. Once is all it takes.

Many think Qiren has never fallen in love. That would be a lie. Qiren has fallen in love.

Qiren _is_ in love.

Only… his love is not from Gusulan. Or from any other sect, for that matter. His love transcends the cultivation world.

Qiren fell in love when he was 20 years old. He was walking in the Cold Cave to meditate and was met instead with what he could best called a door of light and an unconscious stranger wearing strange robes of grey. He looked barely older then the younger Lan brother. He was breathing but unmoving, when Qiren turned him on his back he was met with the most handsome man he has ever met. And he has seen some pretty people in discussion conferences. Dark, long and wavy hair, more brown then black, with a skin that could be compared to the snow that fall every winter on his mountain. A beard adorned his face, fuller and bigger then what he has seen on the elders, covering nearly all of the stranger's face except for his mounth. His lips were dried but a very enticing pink colour. He had a neck that went on for days. Qiren swallowed.

The stranger appeared uninjured, perhaps a little bit banged up but nothing too bad. Whatever had happen for him to land in the Cold Cave did not leave any lasting injuries. No traces of blood, and when Qiren passed his hands through the man’s hair, he noticed a soft, small bump at the front of his cranium. He probably fell on his head when he came through… whatever the door was. Qiren hummed, then debated with himself. The stranger was most definetly from a far away place, if the strange door and his even stranger appearance in a sealed part of his sect’s territory wasn’t indication enough. Usually an intrusion like this would warrant getting the sect leader and imprisoning the intruder. However Qiren was… hesitant, to do so. The stranger probably was unaware of where he was. Especially if he fainted upon his arrival. He probably didn’t mean to appear here. And he was obviously injured if not wounded.

As he finaly reached a decision to at least get a healer to help him, the stranger groaned and opened his eyes. Qiren’s breath cut short as he was faced with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Beautiful grey of polished steel staring up at him, emotions swimming in their depths he couldn’t fallow perfectly. He only started breathing again when the stranger blinked and smiled sheepishly, trying to sit up.

“Who are you?” He asked. Did he really sound that breathless? His voice sounded weak, barely above a whisper. In the quiet of the cave, it was very loud and intimidating.

“Hello!” The stranger said. His voice was weird too, almost distorsed. A strange rolling of the words in his tongue. “Terribly sorry about the disturbance. I don’t… quite know what went wrong.” He chuckled. “I am Gandalf. And you are?”

“Lan Qiren.” He answers. “How did you get here? Those grounds are warded against intruders.”

“So they are, but they are also,” here the stranger groaned while getting up, “a place of great power flow. I must have connected with it while trying to open a portal and ended up here… I have a feeling this isn’t middle earth anymore.”

“Middle earth?” Qiren questioned frowning.

“Ah, nevermind then, Lan Qiren.” Gandalf smiled. “I must be going home now. Pleasure making you acquaintance.”

As the stranger moved towards the light door, Qiren grasped his sleeve. “Wait. Will… Will you be ok with going back? You were injured. Perhaps it would be best if a healer saw to you first.”

 _What a foolish, foolish thing to say_ , Qiren thought to himself. But the stranger mearly paused, looked back at Qiren, then his gaze _wandered_ and Qiren felt himself flush. He almost snatched his hand back but mearly tightened his grip, heart beating wildly. Finaly, the stranger looked back up and smiled.

“That might not be a bad idea after all.”

-

Getting checked was a matter of minutes. Both he and the stranger knew he was well, only a small bump from his fall. Qiren _lied_ when asked about him. Qiren _never lied_ before. But he lied now and brought the stranger up to his room, his house. He set out an extra bed, went to fetch water so he could bath while he went to fetch supper. He set it all out, trying to ignore the signs of nervousness in his body and the way his hands desperately wanted to shake in nervousness. Once everything was set out and placed under warming talismans, Qiren sat down to wait. He closed his eyes, regulated his breathing, focused instead on his spiritual energy, calming his wildly out of sorts heart-

“Diner already?”

Qiren opened his eyes and idly wondered why he had bothered trying to calm down at all. The stranger had simply wrapped a towel around his waist, showing off his body instead. Water still dripped from his long hair down his very well cultivated body and Qiren's mouth was full of saliva he had difficulty to swallow. A chuckle snapped his gaze back up in horror as he was caught staring – _salivating_ – over the strangers body. Like he didn’t know what they both wanted out of this… stay over. He hid his hands behind his sleeve, the treaturous, shaking things.

“Were the cloths not to your liking?” He asked. At least his voice sounded steady.

“Oh, they’re quite lovely. I just thought it would be adding extra… steps.” He grinned, and _oh_ since when was Qiren _hard_??

“Extra steps?” He asked dumbly. It was a really dumb question.

“Can the food be kept warm.”

“The talisman will keep it warm.”

“good.”

In a few strides Qiren found himself with a lapful of handsome and a mouthful of tongues. He didn’t have to mind to complain, not when all of him was focused on warm and wet skin, pushing hardness against hardness and kissing back as fiercly, taking nips when he had a second to breath, and leaving a trail of marks down the man’s neck. The towel was already discarded within the first few moments, Gandalf knowing no shame what so ever. Squeezing his waist, he rose up with the man tightly within his hands, and led him to his bed where he laid him down. The grin Gandalf sent him sent pangs of lust to his mind and dick,

“Aren’t you quite over dressed?” He mumbled, tugging at Qiren’s sash. “Join me.” He sighed into his ear, licking the shell of it.

Qiren growled and nearly ripped his clothes trying to get naked and keep kissing the man beneath him. Soon they were both naked and grinding against one another, gasping moans and groans between heated kisses that were more a battle of the tongues then tender things. Qiren allowed his hands to wander when the stranger tugged his hair to angle the kisses. He let his hand fall to the strangers entrance- to find it open, and flexible. He pulled back, gasping for breath, to stare down at the grinning, cheeky thing underneath him.

“Just wanted to speed things along.”

“So this isn’t your first time then.” Qiren says, voice strangely even for the feelings raging inside of him.

“Barely. Don’t be scared of hurting me.” He laughed. “Come back here.”

Qiren obeys. Because he is a fool. He obeys and goes back down to kiss the man even while his fingers tremble as they enter him, stretching the already stretched and oiled hole. He bites and pulls moans and groans out of the squirming man underneath him while his heart trembles, crying out that _of course he was a fool for thinking this was both their first times_. He rages inside his head while he pushes Gandalf’s leg as high up as it will go, giving himself more access to push his unoiled dick in. The man underneath him doesn’t complain about the dry stretch. Qiren doesn’t know if this makes him feel better or not as he bottoms up in a moaning mess. Gandalf tries to urge him on quickly. Qiren snarls and pins his hands, watching the way grey eyes pratically disappear beneath the black of his pupil, whining when Qiren remains unmoving.

“Please. Move!” He whines and begs.

“Stay. Still.” He growls back.

“Move!” Bites Gandalf.

Qiren _slams_ inside and pulls a yowl out of the bottom before setting an unforgiving pace, moving both of Gandalf wrist in one hand to have use of the other to pull up the mans leg and have more room to thrust in violently. Qiren didn’t want to be rough or violent, not this way. He wanted to make love.

Making love would not satisfy this man.

So, Qiren kept up the unforgiving pace, prodding around and hitting sometimes the spot inside that man that makes him jolts and yell, and sometimes slowing down to an almost completely stop when he noticed him getting too close to coming. Edging the man over and over again in hopes he will remember Qiren when he leaves, in hopes he would maybe come back. He bites his chest, his neck, his shoulders, digs his nails into the soft flesh of his thighs. He wants to leave marks. He wants to make a mark in this man’s life like he had made one in Qiren’s life. Eventually, the man began crying and begging so nicely for release.

“Please!” He moaned. “Just let me come- I’ll do whatever you want after.” He promised. “I will suck you off, I will let you fuck my throat, _please._ ”

Qiren bit again, and kept thrusting in. Harder. “Not yet.” He ordered.

“Please- I’ll ride you just please.” He sobbed.

Qiren slowed to a stop. “Fine.”

He pulled out and the man cried out in desesperation before scrambling up and pushing Qiren down and climbing him with the desesparation of a starved man. He shoved the cock back inside with a moan and immediately set himself into a regular pace, moaning and muttering. He was drooling down on Lan Qiren’s body and usually this would not be attractive, but Qiren doubted this man could do anything to turn him off. He held his waist as he thrust up against him until finally he came with a relived shout all across Qiren’s body. Qiren still his hips once the last spurt of cum made it’s way with the others, rubbing gently at the waist for a few minutes.

_Being tender won’t make him come back though_

So once Gandalf was breathing normally again he started thrusting up, just as violently as before, pulling more cries from the stranger. They were sweaty and the light was almost out outside, but Qiren was far from done with this man. He thrust in again and again and again, moving to sit up on his haunches to bounce the man off his thigh with greater ease, then once that got tiring he let the man fall on his back, turning him on his stomach and thrusting back in, raising the man’s hip like he was presenting. He didn’t edge Gandalf anymore, let him cum when he needed, but he himself was still too focused about fucking the brains out of this man to be allowed release. It was maybe another hour and another almost dry orgasm from Gandalf before Qiren groaned and spilled outside, spreading his seed onto his back and on his ass. Gasping they both collapsed on the bed, catching their breath. Qiren calmed himself enough to get up, and get a cleaning rag with a small bucket of water, cleaning his chest then Gandalf’s back and ass in soft touches and motions. The man looked still out of it. Perhaps he had gone too hard. Regretting, he fetched the food and settled back into the bed, gently gathering the man against him and gently rubbing his arm until he chuckled, seemingly back to himself.

“Holy shit…” he rasped. “That was… perfect.”

“Mn. Eat.” Qiren ordered.

“Yes, yes.” He laughed, pulling the cup of tea offered to his lips to drink. “Some energy will be needed.” He chuckles.

“It will?”

“I’m not quite done with you, Young Master Lan, just yet.” Gandalf licks his lips and grins.

Qiren did not sleep at all that night. And everytime Gandalf visited from then on out, he always spent the night awake. They grew old together, and Qiren never confessed.

But he was in love.

And when he saw his nephew and his (very bruised and tired) husband, he couldn’t help but to think _Like nephew, like uncle._


End file.
